


Skatin' right to your heart

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat/Neku mpreg. Beat finds out that his lover Neku is pregnant. Accepting ideas for bonus scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skatin’ right to your heart, Phones  
Beat/Neku mpreg-Also contains Shiki/Rhyme and Joshua/Ryou (oc)

Chapter 1-Dancin’ Love and shocking news

 

Beat sighed and tapped his feet impatiently as the announcer yelled who would be going up next in the competition. His boyfriend Neku Sakuraba was in the stands along with his sister and the rest of his friends. He really wanted to impress his lover and this was his idea on how to do so. “Come on yo, what’s the hold-up man?” he complained annoyed. Beat did not like to wait much.  
“And now-Beat!” said the announcer loudly. Beat smirked as he got his skateboard. “Now or never.” he said, charging outside.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Neku watched in amazement as his lover performed his tricks, showing off. He smiled as he ate a hot dog. Shiki and the other girls sat to his left while Joshua and his boyfriend Ryou sat on his right. Joshua seemed to be amused by Beat’s movements and said,  
“He’s really good at this. It makes one wonder how long he’s done this.” he said, a sly grin crossing his lips. Ryou smiled and grinned as he took a bite of the hot dog, much to Neku’s irritation. He flashed a teasing smiled and said,  
“I’ll bet he’s done this ever since he could walk…” he chuckled. Neku nodded.  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea passed over him and he held his stomach. “Shit, I don’t feel so good all of a sudden…feels like I’m going to hurl…” he thought. His eyes narrowed as he felt the nausea overwhelm him. Shiki came over, looking very concerned for her best friend.   
“Are you okay, Neku? You don’t look…” she was interrupted when Neku threw up in front of himself. Shiki looked worried and panicked when Neku was done.  
“Oh dear, this ain’t good.” she said holding him close. Rubbing his back seemed to make him relax. Neku seemed to groan and passed out in her arms…

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

After Beat was done he walked back behind the stage. He sat down, wiping the sweat off of his face. He seemed to be exhausted,  
“Excuse me, are you Beat?” said a female employee. Beat nodded, “Yeah, whatcha want from me?” he asked tiredly. The female then explained that someone had passed out in the crowd. Beat’s face grew pale.  
“I think he had red hair or something.” she said. Beat immediately stood up, a determined look crossing his face. “I’m goin’, my lover needs me!” he yelled , running past her. When Beat had caught up with the others, he took a look at his boyfriend, who seemed to be very sick. He went over,  
“What the hell happened to Phones!?” he asked panicked as they got in the car to drive to the hospital. Joshua frowned and told him,  
“He threw up while we were in the stands.” he said simply. Ryou nodded adding,  
“Yeah, he didn’t look good while we were there too…has he been sick lately, Beat?” he asked calmly. Beat rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember. “Now that ya mention it, Phones hurled the past few days, but he just told me it a was bug goin’ around yo…” he said, looking at his lover. He brushed his hair.  
Shiki grew determined as she drove the car, “Well, we’re gonna find out soon…” she said, pulling into the hospital parking lot. Beat carried his unconscious lover.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ 

Neku’s PoV

“Hmmm…? Wha…?” I said, feeling groggy as I woke up. The last thing I remembered was Shiki rubbing my back after I just threw up.  
“Neku!” I turned to see my lover Beat looking very worried at me. Then I felt him holding my hand very tightly. He leaned in and kissed me softly. “You had me worried yo, don’t scare me like that man…” he said quietly.  
I smiled at him as I sat up, “I’m feeling much better, can we go home now?” I asked nervously. I hated hospitals greatly.  
“Not until we find out what the hell’s wrong with you.” he said grinning as he kissed me. As the doctor came he told me one thing that shocked us both.  
“Neku…you sir, are pregnant.” he said blankly. My jaw hit came wide open. I looked over at my lover and his face was the same as mine. “How…what…how is this…?” he stuttered, trying to make sense of what was going on. I regained my composure and asked him,  
“This…isn’t a joke…right doc?” I said blushing madly. He shook his head,   
“The test came back positive twice sir. You’re three months along.” he said. Beat calmed down enough to say one thing,  
“I’m gonna be a father? For real, yo?” he said softly, holding my hand tightly. I soon saw a grin form on his face as he pulled me close. The doctor chuckled, “If you need anything, here’s my card.” he said, handing something to Beat and he left. “Wah, Beat, let me go!” I yelled as he pulled me closer, kissing me. He pulled away with a huge grin on his face.  
“You realize what this means, Phones?” he said, putting his hands on my stomach, his smile growing even wider. I sigh and chuckle, “I’m gonna be a dad!” he said picking me up. We soon walked outside to where the others were waiting. Beat seemed to have the most stupid grin on his face, confusing his sister Rhyme.  
“Beat…what’s with that grin…?” she said slowly, a little scared. Shiki seemed to be equally confused while Joshua and Ryou were somewhat amused. Beat hugged me and said,   
“We’re gonna be parents, yo!” he said.  
The whole room seemed to grow silent before Rhyme squealed something unhuman and hugged us both.   
“You mean I’m going to be an aunt!? For real!?” she said looking at us both. She looked at me and I backed away a bit. Smiling, she then told Beat to spoil me, causing me to grin and for Beat to become nervous. Shiki laughed and got up,  
“Well, shall we hit the stores then?” she asked.


	2. CH2

Chapter 2-Shopping

Shiki smiled at her pregnant friend Neku as she led him through the store. He laughed, amused.  
“Eager to shop, eh?” he teased her, poking Mr. Mew. She nodded as she grabbed a few items. She turned to face him and smile,  
“Of course! You’re my friend! I can’t just sit here and do nothing to help.” she said hugging him. Neku rubbed the back of his head, looking around and frowning. He peeked over the shelves,  
“…Where’s Beat?” he asked worried. “I don’t see him…”

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“I’m telling you sis, there is NO way that he will wear that!” protested Beat as his sister and Joshua held a dress. Joshua smirked at him, “Neku would just love to wear this, just like I made him wear in the Game.” he said grinning. Beat gulped, scared of what the silver haired man would do to his lover. Joshua put his finger on his mouth, looking around him carefully.  
“Beat…where did Rhyme go? Wasn’t she right here?” he asked. Beat looked around him and soon saw that she had found Neku and Shiki and was talking with them. He felt a breath leave him that he didn’t know he had held in him.  
“Can a shortie do this, you bastards!?” she yelled, arguing with someone that had insulted her. Beat sighed, “Getting inta fights cuz of her height again…” he muttered, looking back at the shelves.   
“She never changes…”  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed that Rhyme had disappeared on him when he wasn’t looking. Grumbling to himself about that, he began looking back at the shelves.  
“Dude, help me find a book of baby names, cuz if we don’t, then Phones will be pissed later on.” he said nervously. Joshua chuckled, “Of course.” he said and the two went looking for a book.   
“So then, I might as well ask you Beat…” began Joshua trailing off lost in thought. Beat looked at him puzzled.  
“…Do you think the baby will be a boy…or a girl?” he asked grinning as he picked out some clothes. Beat frowned, he hadn’t thought about it yet. His mind drifted to his sister when they were younger.  
“A girl…like Rhyme.” he said grinning. Joshua chuckled, amused by the skater’s face. Beat blushed and walked off, leaving the Ex-Composer to himself. “I wonder what I should get for Ryou, hmm?”

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Neku smiled as he rested on a bench outside the store, rubbing his belly. He looked down, “Hey little one, me and your dad were surprised that you are inside. But we will love you.” he said, talking to himself.  
“Talking to yourself, love?” asked Beat as he sat down next to his lover, holding a pair of bags with him from the store. Neku smiled as he looked at what his lover had bought.   
“Pink clothes?” he questioned as he held up a pink dress. Beat rubbed the back of his head blushing as he kissed Neku.  
He put his hands on his stomach, “Ya know Phones, I have a feeling that we’re having a girl.” he said, leaning down to kiss the still-flat belly. Neku blinked, intrigued.   
“Really? A girl? I like the sound of that…” he said kissing Beat’s cheek. He giggled when Beat picked him up and began carrying him in his arms back to the car. “I can walk you know…” he said. Beat kissed him again,  
“I know, I jus’ like carryin ya.” he said.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

When they had got home, Beat placed a somehow very sleepy Neku in their bed. He smiled when he saw a little drool coming out of his mouth. Neku opened his eyes and looked at him,  
“Beat, can you go buy me something later?” he asked yawning. Beat kissed him gently. “Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Mood swings

Beat blinked at his lover's request for food-popcorn and ketchup together. He was about to say something, but Neku's sharp glare cut him off and shocked him.

"Also…" he began, grinning. Neku could be really scary when was having those mood swings, he thought gulping.

"Best not piss him off even more, yo…" he thought.

Beat listened, "Go get me some of those comfy shoes, my ankles have been killing me." he said kissing him. Beat chuckled and held his lover close as they made out for a few seconds. He said,

"Of course…" he said leaving the house. Neku went and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He smiled when he saw his favorite childhood show on and began to daydream about his childhood.

"When I was little, mom and dad would always watch that show with me…when they were alive, that is…" he said, looking outside the window. A single tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away, putting his hands on his stomach.

"Kid, when you are born, I promise to never leave you alone." he said rubbing his belly. He sighed and noticed it had begun to rain outside. "Oh shit, Beat's gonna get soaked…better get out the heating pads. He's gonna be soaking wet." he said sighing as he ruffled his orange hair. He laughed when he saw someone outside fall on his ass, cursing as his bags and the contents inside go everywhere.

"Oh man, I love it when that happens to someone!" he said laughing. The male sighed as he lay down on the couch.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Beat cursed as the rain came down in buckets as he made his way to the store. "You okay, man?" asked an older male, but Beat paid him no mind as he set out on his goal to please his pregnant lover.

When he had gotten inside, he took off his hat and squeezed out the water.

"Gotta get an umbrella…" he sighed, picking up a basket. Taking his time, he saw Joshua over by the food.

"Yo Josh, what's up?" he asked, walking over to the silver haired male. He chuckled and said, to Beat's surprise.

"Well to tell you the truth, Ryou's pregnant as well." he said, sharing the news Beat had recently been thinking about. The skater grinned, "So you two finally did it, yo. I knew you were too strong to be the submissive type." he joked as Joshua picked out some food. He looked at Beat and raised an eyebrow at what he had picked out,

"What the hell is he craving? That…does not look tasty together." he frowned. Beat sighed,

"He threatened to withhold sex for a month if I didn't…" Beat pouted. Joshua sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling sympathy for the blond. The two talked about a few things before Beat went to go buy what he had picked out. When he saw the weather outside, he said two things,

"GODDAMN! SHIT!" he cursed, throwing his hands up at his head.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku felt sorry for his lover when he came home soaking wet. "Poor you, why don't we get you in the shower where you can get warm, ok?" he said smiling softly. The soaked blond could only nod before he went into the bathroom, his teeth chattering greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-First ultrasound

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" yelled Beat. He had tried to figure out how to fix the disassembled crib that lay in front of him. He growled as he looked at the instructions in his hand. Neku poked his head in the empty room,

"…You okay, Beat-kun?" asked Neku concerned. Beat turned to look at him and smiled nervously. Neku laughed slightly as he walked over to his lover. He looked at the instructions,

"…Having issues with the crib?" he teased asking Beat, who blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. Neku kissed him and sat down, working on one of the back pieces. Beat smiled and got to work as well.

After a while, the two finished the crib and went to go watch something on TV. Beat pulled him closer and kissed him. "Beat, stop teasing me!" Neku whined, hoping the skater would keep going. Beat stopped and moved his hands down to Neku's belly, which had begun to swell slightly. He chuckled,

"Man, I really hope you carryin' a girl in there…of course, a boy would be nice too…" he said, moving down to kiss his belly. Neku ruffled his hair until it started to gather static. Beat gasped,

"Hey yo, that ain't funny! Stop that, Phones!" he yelled as he got up. Neku started to laugh, much to his boyfriend's embarrassment. They then proceeded to tickle one another until they grew tired…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Beat lay on the bed with Neku in his arms fast asleep, he could only think of what his parents would say. He frowned, he wasn't on the best of terms with them, but perhaps Rhyme could shake some sense into them. He looked down when Neku moved slightly. He smiled and soon fell asleep himself.

The next day, the couple went to the doctor's office for their first ultrasound. Neku laid down on the table and jumped when the cold gel touched his stomach,

"Holy-! That's freezing!" he yelped, much to Beat's amusement as he settled down on the table. Soon the ultrasound had started,

"You can see here that the baby is doing fine." the doctor said. The couple looked over at the screen, which showed a small blurry figure moving around. Neku smiled softly,

"That's our child, Beat…moving around inside me…" he said, still amazed at what he saw on screen. He turned to the doctor,

"Can you tell the gender yet?" he asked. The doctor shook his head, "You have to wait until the sixth months to be able to do that, sorry." he said. Beat sighed sadly,

"Yo, I wanted to know if it was a girl man…that sucks…" he said getting up and stretching his arms. Neku got up as well as the doctor handed him something. He smiled,

"You two look really forward to having a girl, huh?" he asked teasingly, pointing at Beat. Neku nodded,

"Yes, both of us want a girl. But I wouldn't mind having a boy too…" he said, putting his finger on his mouth. The doctor nodded in understanding. He waved goodbye and the two left for some errands…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Stalker

Rhyme x Shiki yuri

A shadowy figure walked along the street near Rhyme and Shiki's home. He tried to peek over the fence in the hopes that he could see them.

"Almost there…" he whispered nervously. He inched his way closer to the doorway when he heard a dog barking. Quickly making his way into the bushes to hide, he waited until the dog ran by him.

"Phew, that was close…" he said, letting out a deep breath. He peeked out of the bush when he heard Beat and Neku's voices.

"I heard that Shiki and Rhyme became a couple a weeks ago." said Neku smiling as he carried a small bag, containing a gift for the girls to congratulate them.

Beat laughed loudly in his usual manner,

"Yeah, you shoulda seen the look on their faces when I caught them makin' out in the back seat of their car, yo! It was priceless!" he howled in laughter again, some tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. Neku wiped them away kindly. Dan blinked,

"Are they a couple?" he asked himself curiously. He kept watching until they went out of earshot. He then came out of the bushes and followed them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shiki smiled as her girlfriend stood in the kitchen making breakfast. Grinning as she stared at her perfect-well she thought so-ass swaying to and fro as she danced to their favorite pop song.

"You're staring at my ass again, you cheeky girl." she said, aware of what Shiki was doing. The brown-haired woman blushed as she walked up to Rhyme and kissed her.

"I invited Joshua and Ryou as well, you know, since Ryou's pregnant as well." she said, nipping her ear teasingly. Rhyme let out a gasp as Shiki continued. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"They're here…" said Shiki slightly annoyed. She opened the door to see Beat and Neku and welcomed them inside. The house the two girls shared was somewhat small but it was big enough for the two to live in.

Neku placed the gift on the table,

"We got this for you two lovebirds." he said pointing at Beat who looked away nervously.

The orange haired man laughed, rubbing his pregnant stomach.

"He was really shocked when he found out that you two were a couple, but he got used to the idea and he thought it would be a good idea to get you this." he said, getting out the small gift-a pair of rings.

Shiki waved her hands back and forth flustered,

"W-w-woah y-you two, w-we j-just got together!" she yelped as Rhyme peeked over her shoulder. The mini skater blinked as she brought one of the rings closer,

"Rings…Beat, you're not thinking…you jerk!" she trailed off, glaring at her brother, a suspicious look forming in her eyes. Beat looked away and gulped, laughing nervously as he back away. Rhyme saw the chance and began chasing him around the house,

"…Are you hiding something?" asked Shiki slowly. Neku blushed and showed his left hand, which had a small ring on one of the fingers. Shiki gasped and started flailing her arms,

"You two got MARRIED?" she yelled in surprise. Neku nodded, "Yeah, just before we…um, you know…heard about the baby…" he said blushed immensely. Shiki hugged him,

"You shoulda told me…" she pouted.

Outside, the shadowy figure saw Joshua and Ryou come inside the house. He then made his way to the window and peeked inside,

"So…they got married eh?" he said curious. He then tried to leave unnoticed, but he then felt himself getting yanked inside the house with a very angry Neku…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-House party and Gender revealed

Joshua laughed as his lover got him some more water, "Man, Ryou-kun…that joke you played on that bastard the other day was awesome." he said. The dark silver haired man smiled at him,

"Of course, Rhyme taught it to me the other day on the web." he said sitting down. Joshua smirked as he looked at Rhyme who looked away whistling innocently.

"Who knew that such a small woman could be such a troll…and an awesome one at that." he joked, earning a furious glare from Beat's sister. She began to growl at him and Shiki petted her head.

Neku smiled, the party to celebrate his and Ryou getting pregnant. He smiled as the party got underway as Shiki handed out the food,

"Oh, there was this one dude I saw on Tv, his eyes looked like two piss-holes in a snowbank." said Shiki calmed down after she had eaten,

"He looked really weird too." commented Ryou as he drank some more water. Joshua raised an eyebrow at this,

"Really, what did he look like?" he asked amused as he chuckled. Ryou smiled as Shiki got out an image on a paper. The man indeed looked like his eyes were really small. Rhyme burst out laughing and fell to the floor,

"Oh god, that dude looks so stupid, haha!" she laughed loudly as she got her drink. Her face seemed to be a little pink. "You okay sis, you haven't drunk too much, have you?" he said helping her up. The small blond brushed his comment off,

"I'm fine, brother." she said, getting up and wobbling to her seat. She laid her head down on Shiki's lap and yelled,

"Bring on the booze!" she yelled, really pink-faced. Neku rubbed the back of his head asking really confused,

"…Sorry, but did you buy any booze, Joshua?" he asked. Joshua sighed saying, "Yes, Ryou wouldn't let me say no. But he told me that Rhyme could have it…" he trailed off as Rhyme smiled in blissful drunkenness.

"…I guess that was a mistake…heheh…" said Ryou sheepishly. Shiki glared at him and he scooted over to his silver-haired lover.

"Hey…I wanna know more about the Game…what happened to you all…" asked Ryou, changing subject. The room went silent…

Outside, Dan watched the group talk…

"Just what are they talking about?" he asked himself scooting closer.

Inside…

"Well…really…when someone gets killed for whatever reason…" began Shiki nervously.

"They get sent to the Underground, an alternate version of Shibuya. It is there that the person has to partner up with someone or they get picked off." she said. Ryou listened even more, leaning slightly. Joshua began the next part,

"The Noise…they vary from a huge bunch, to small annoying jellyfish to huge elephants…and don't get me started on those kangaroos!" he yelled annoyed from one of his battles. Ryou nodded in understandment,

"So…these timed missions…does the time…vary?" he asked.

Dan listened to the whole conversation, needless to say he was confused. But he kept listening anyway.

"Change of subject!" yelled Rhyme having gotten less drunk after some of the alcohol had worn off. She grinned as she stared at her brother,

"What's the baby's gender?" she asked. Beat grinned back as he pulled Neku closer, "A girl…"


End file.
